


Together Forever - your basic Broppy oneshots

by Ellieeee



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, BranchxPoppy, Broppy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieeee/pseuds/Ellieeee
Summary: Oneshots of our favourite couple Broppyyyy
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Daddy’s Girl

It was a usual busy day for Queen Poppy, King Branch and their baby daughter Princess Bluebelle. It was one of those days when the royal couple had separate schedules filled with different jobs and duties they needed to compete. 

Branch's schedule for today included helping fix some pods that had been damaged in a previous storm, picking out a new village flag, and walking round the outskirts of the village checking for any damages, this schedule would definitely take all day. 

Poppy's schedule for today included opening the fashion twins new clothing store pod, cake testing for a party coming up, and helping the village gardener plant some special flowers that kept away the deadly Tarantapuffs. However doing all this with a baby would make it a lot harder, especially considering the mood she was in. 

Ever since her farther left their family pod this morning she had been in an extremely sour mood, she was very grouchy, restless and had been crying non stop making Poppy's day immensely hard. 

Satin and Chenille were at their new clothing store pod getting ready for the opening and of course they were squabbling over the smallest things, it's just how they were. "Nooo! The ribbon the Poppy will cut should be purple!" Satin argued snarling at her sister, "No satin that's so boring and basic!" Chenille argued back. "Speaking of Poppy I think she's here now so she can decide" the only way Satin actually knew that was because of the crying she heard most likely coming from The princess. 

"Hey girls!" Poppy waved as she entered the new pod entrance with Bluebelle in her arms. "Hi Pops" the twins went to greet her "Hello Bluebelle" Satin went to tickle the little princess before getting bitten on the finger. 

"Ouch!!"  
Satin retracted her hand from the Princess before she started bawling again. "Oh my troll! Satin I'm so sorry I should've warned you, she's in a really sour mood today" 

Poppy explained to the twins that she had tried everything to calm the princess down but nothing helped, she wouldn't eat or take a nap.  
"Hmmm I don't know Pops, but whatever it is she's not happy about it" "I know Satin I just hope she behaves for the Ribbon cutting" 

Famous last words... 

The ribbon cutting was an absolute disaster, Bluebelle was even worse, Poppy had given her to the twins while she was opening the pod in front of the crowd, and she ended up pulling at chenilles hair and actually had a clump in her hands, she squirmed trying to get out of her grip and when chenille put her on the floor she tried to roll away before being caught by a random troll. 

Poppy had an hour gap on her schedule before the cake testing so decided to go back to her pod with Bluebelle to try calm her down, she was getting so concerned, what if something was seriously wrong??  
"Comon sweetie you gotta work with me here" she said as she was trying to get the bottle of milk in her mouth, but the young trolling was still having none of it and was fussing and throwing her head to avoid it. 

The Queen could tell that her daughter was extremely tired through lack of napping so she tried to get her to take a nap. She cradled her in her arms and stared rocking while singing a lullaby. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are grey,  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away" 

While Poppy was singing she looked down to see Bluebelles icy blue eyes the same as her father's and she was looking directly up at her mother and no longer had tears streaming down her cheeks, poppy carried on in hope that it was working.  
And to Poppy's surprise it did, the princess was asleep in her arms. 

She carefully got up, walked to Bluebelles room and placed her in her cot before kissing her on the forehead "Mummy loves you Princess" she whispered as she walked out the room.

Poppy was absolutely exhausted but so relieved that her daughter was finally asleep, she walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

But that's when she heard the dreaded sound...

Bluebelle was crying AGAIN.....  
*sighhh* 

Branch was heading back to the their family pod as he also had a gap in his schedule, As he entered the pod his sensitive ears twitched as the sound of his daughters crying greeted him, but he felt his heart drop with what he saw 

Poppy was on the floor with her head in her knees crying mid-panic attack and Bluebelle was laying on the sofa Bawling.  
He ran over to where they both were. "Pops what's wrong?! What happened?!" His face was full of concern when Poppy looked up. She could barely breath but tried to explain anyways. "Sh-she's been cr-crying all day I-I -I don't know w-what's wrong" and with that she started sobbing again. "Okay Pops deep breaths in and out focus on your breathing" he said as he was rubbing her back trying to calm her "focus on that breathing while I check her"  
He pecked her on the forehead and she nodded, he turned to Bluebelle on the sofa and picked her up 

"Hey, Hey shhh shhhh what's wrong pumpkin?" He patted he little back in the hope to calm her down. And at that precise moment it was silent (other than Poppy's breathing) the young princess looked up to see her farther looking back down at her, slowly but surely a tiny smile crept onto her face.  
Poppy was in absolute awe, it was the first time she had heard silence today "what?? How did you do that?" "I don't know, I didn't really do anything she just stopped" he smiled down at his daughter in his arms but the smile turned into a concerned gaze.  
"Wait did you say she hasn't eaten all day?!" Poppy nodded "yeah she kept refusing every time I tried" 

He looked up at Poppy "okay why don't you take a bath to try and relax and I'll let everyone on your schedule know what's happened so you can have the rest of the day to calm down, and while your in the bath I'll see if I can get Bluebelle to feed and try get her to take a nap, okay?" "Mkay" she smiled and walked up to her husband they shared a kiss and she headed to the bathroom. 

Branch headed to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for the princess, he took a pre made one out of the fridge and heated it up then dabbed some on the back of his hand to check the temperature. He walked over to the sofa with his daughter in his arms, she was nestled into his chest listening to his heart, it was one of her favourite things and it helped her calm down. 

He sat down gently and looked down at his Princess with a loving gaze "you gave Mummy a hard time today didn't ya? You gave her a fright" he started rocking her slightly and placed the bottle tip in her mouth she immediately latched on and started drinking and he let out a relieved sigh. 

That evening the royal family were all in bed cuddled up, Branch was resting his eyes with Bluebelle fast asleep on his chest and Poppy had her head on his shoulder "hey Branchie?" He made a noise of recognition "mhmm?" " I figured out what was wrong with her today" he opened his eyes and looked down to Poppy on his shoulder "what was wrong? I checked her so many times and don't think she's ill" Poppy chuckled "nope she's not ill" she paused for a bit and looked down to her daughter on her husbands chest and smiled "she wanted you, she's always been a daddy's girl" A smile crept into his face realising what Poppy has just said "before she was born I was always worrying that I wasn't good enough to be her father and that she wouldn't love me" he looked at the princess asleep on his chest, she had a tiny smile on her face and she made little noises in her sleep "I guess I was wrong - and today proved It, I love you both so much" he placed a little kiss on his daughters head. "I love you both endless amounts too" Poppy lifted her head from his shoulder and placed her hand under his chin and guided his face toward hers and they shared a kiss. She then also kissed the Princesses head, she was so filled with love right she felt like she could explode. 

Minutes later they were all asleep cuddled up to one another. ❣️ 

xxxxx


	2. Crimson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t like details of injury I would suggest not reading this, just a heads upppp, alsooooo there may be mistakes because this one shot was written at 3am a few weeks ago hehe whoops

Branch was in absolute panic he was frantically looking round the village for Poppy, it had been announced that the Queen was missing and he of of course completely freaked out, and obviously being him he was already listing off the horrible things that might have happened to her. 

'Eaten by a tarantapuff, fallen in the lake, a Bergen caught her, she had been trapped in a cave, no Branch don't be silly I'm sure she's fine, probably just walked too far looking for sugar berries and lost track of time right?' 

Branch shook the thoughts out of his head and carried on looking, he decided to look in the woods even though he constantly told her not to go in there on her own because of the predators that could be lurking in there, he thought he might as well try.

Branch knew he was in predator territory so kept himself alert constantly checking behind him and his sensitive ears twitching at every noise he heard. He came to a sudden halt when his foot hit something, he looked down and saw a basket, specifically Poppy's basket that she used to collect sugar berries. But his heart practically stopped when he saw a puddle of crimson next to it, he was even more panicked 'is that Poppy's blood?' 

His eyes followed a trail of the crimson liquid, he quickly got up from his crouched position and ran following the trail. He followed it for a few more minutes occasionally stumbling on rocks and sticks, before the trail completely stopped, his eyes widened as many horrific thoughts came to mind. He frantically looked around for any clues as to where she could be.

His ears twitched yet again as he heard rustling leaves, he hid inside a bush a second before a huge bird went flying up to the canopy, his fear of birds got the better of him as he started to hyperventilate, but what shocked him the most was that it's talons and beak were covered in red. He waited for the bird to completely fly away before darting towards where the bird came from. 

He didn't need to look far at all, as he ran towards a pink figure sprawled out on the floor on her front, he had never ran faster in his life. He ran towards her and skidded onto his knees beside her. 

She was laying in a puddle of her own blood. "Poppy!!" He gently turned her onto her back to check what the injuries were. His face had turned into a horrified look. Her top was drenched in blood and her left leg had an open fracture with the bone sticking out. Branch gently shook her shoulder "Poppy! Can you hear me?!" He realised she was completely unconscious, he immediately checked the pulse on her neck, he left his fingers there for a little while but sighed in relief when there was a pulse, it was slow but at least it was there. 

He cursed at himself for not bringing a fist aid kit with him. "Come on Poppy wake up for me" he said to her as he checked for where the blood was coming from, her open fracture was bleeding but the puddle was under her torso. So he gingerly pulled up her top. He held his breath with what he saw next "oh my god, no no no no" she had a huge wound on the left side of her torso exposing her ribs and it was completely pouring out crimson liquid. 

He heard a pained whimper come from her and immediately looked towards her face. "Poppy I'm here, I'll get you help okay?" He took his vest off and held it against the wound to apply pressure and try stop the red rivers from flowing out. Poppy jerked at the pressure and whimpered, she was in unbearable amounts of pain. Branch inhaled through his teeth "I'm sorry pops, I know it hurts but I need to apply pressure, please hang on for me". He released a shaky breath when he realised his vest was completely drenched in a matter of seconds and was dripping. "No no no, please Poppy hang in there" he checked her pulse again and realised it was slower than before, the blood loss was definitely catching up to her and Branch was running out of time.  
"B - Branch?" Poppy opened her eyes and looked towards him.  
"Yeah Poppy it's me, I'm here, keep your eyes open for me yeah?" Her eyelids fluttered Weakly, closing for a few seconds before opening again. 

"I'm - I'm dying?" She whispered weakly. "No no no Pops look at me, I'm not gonna let you die I love you so much, I'll get help". He saw her eyes close yet again, it brought tears to his eyes Branch could see the life seeping out of her. 

"OH MY GAHHHHH" Branch whipped his head around and saw smidge standing there with her eyes wide and mouth ajar. 

"Oh my god Smidge, I need you to run to the doctors pod and get an ambulance critter, I can't stop her from bleeding, she's barely clinging on to life, run as fast as you can" and with that Smidge shot off like a bullet. 

He brought his attention back to Poppy and checked her pulse again considering she was unconscious again. Her pulse was barley there. His hands stroked her checks and her brought his forehead to hers and sobbed. "please Poppy I need you , I love you so much just hang in there for me". He stayed like that until the doctors and ambulance critter arrived ten minutes later. 

In all honestly he couldn't remember the ambulance ride to the medical pod because he was in utter shock and fainted twice. 

He was now pacing back and fourth in the relatives room in the medical pod, the doctor told him he should go home because it would take a while to work on her, but he refused and stayed put. 

Five hours......  
Five hours of crying, hyperventilating, pacing, crying more and even fainting a few times before a doctor came into the relatives room with a face that Branch thought meant the news he was about to get was bad. "FINALLY! What's wrong with her? Can I see her? Pleaseeeee tell me!" The doctor stepped in and closed the door behind her "okay Branch sit down first, I really don't want you fainting again" Branch immediately plopped down onto a sofa. The doctor handed him a tissue box and glass of water considering he had been crying and fainting non stop. He took them and looked up at the Doctor. 

"So Branch, after assessing Queen Poppy thoroughly we found that the open fracture was her Tibia and Fibula bones which will be corrected with surgery, the wound on the left side of her torso caused her to loose a lot of blood, we hooked her up to a blood transfusion we also noticed she has two broken ribs on the left side and a collapsed lung on the left side, it seems whatever happened her left side of her body took the blow. However...." the doctor gave Branch a sympathetic look "we don't think she'll survive, she lost a lot of blood and she also needs surgery which means she'll loose more blood" 

Branch sat there in complete awe trying to take in all the information that was just dumped on him. he looked down towards the floor with tears falling down his face "I want to see her, let me see her" Branch stood up but the doctor stopped him. "Branch you cant right now, she's having surgery and it's going to be a few more hours before she's out, depending on her condition afterwards you may be able to see her, until then I really think you should go home and rest, it's really late and you need some food" he was about to protest but the doctor spoke up again "we will send you a firefly when she's out of surgery and whether you can visit her or not. We are doing everything we can to save our Queen." 

Branch did protest but he was practically escorted back to his bunker after the Doctor ordered for him to go home, she was worried over his condition. Branch tried to keep himself busy despite it being 2am, but he kept thinking about Poppy in surgery and he really didn't like that thought, he shook his head to get the thought away. He headed to his kitchen and grabbed a glass of home made juice, and went to his desk. Whenever he needed a distraction he wrote poetry. 

////////

Branch opened his eyes and groaned, realising he had fallen asleep at his desk. He heard a buzzing noise coming from above him, he looked up and saw a firefly with a note attached. It was Sprite, everyone in the village has there own firefly to deliver messages and Sprite was his. Suddenly everything that had happened the past twelve hours hit him like a truck. He looked at the clock on his desk '6:17am' he immediately took the letter from Sprite "thank you Sprite" he tickled her chin and she buzzed happily. He quickly opened up the letter and read. 

'Queen Poppy is out of surgery and is currently stable, you are welcome to come visit her' 

Branch got up quickly, falling over his chair in the process, He ran to his elevator shaft and went up towards his front door before bolting to the medical pod. 

He arrived at the medical pod out of breath and headed for the reception desk "I've come -huff- to see -huff - Queen Poppy" the receptionist gave him a skeptical look "Queen Poppy is in critical condition only relatives can visit, not random fans" she went back to typing on her computer before Branch slammed his fist on the desk "FAN??!!! Excuse me? I'm her boyfriend, let me see her!" The receptionist was about to protest before the Doctor that was talking with Branch before came. "No it's okay Clover I was with him last night and he is actually Queen Poppy's boyfriend, Branch follow me" 

Branch followed the Doctor to Poppy's room, the Doctor looked back at Branch following her "Poppy is still in critical condition but she is stable, her leg was fixed with bolts and screws, and her collapsed lung and broken ribs should heal in their own time. We cleaned the wound and stitched it up, she's still sedated and will be until we know she can breath on her own." Branch was so relieved that she was stable "thank you so much for fixing her" the doctor smiled at him "no thank you Branch, for finding her and reacting so quickly, I don't think she would've survived if you were even a few minutes later". She stopped at a door "well this is her room, I think her Dad is also in there at the moment" she smiled at Branch then opened the door for him. Branch smiled at the Doctor "Thankyou so much" he then slowly walked into the room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Poppy in the bed. She was intubated and hooked up to a blood transfusion with a cannula in her arm. Her hand also had a cannula with some sort of clear liquid being delivered to her, he presumed it was pain relief. She had wires all attached and stuck to her chest to monitor her heart and bp. The sight brought tears to his eyes, he turned to Peppy who was walking up to him. Peppy hugged Branch "she'll be okay Branch, she's strong and always has been if anyone can through this she can" he let go of Branch and smiled "I will leave you with her for a bit while I get a coffee, see you in a bit Branch" and with that Peppy exited.

Branch pulled a chair to Poppy's bedside and sat down, he took her hand that didn't have a cannula in and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand "I love you so much Pops"  
He was so much more relieved that he finally got to be with her and help her get through this. At that moment a Nurse came in with a syringe with something in. She walked over to Poppy and took her arm, Branch watched "what's that?" The nurse looked up at home and smiled "it's just fluids to keep her hydrated because she can't drink" she stuck the needle into Poppy's arm. Branch still had Poppy's other hand and rubbed his thumb back and fourth as if he was trying to comfort her through the needle. The Nurse took out the needle and capped it then looked up at the monitor Poppy was hooked up to, she looked at it for a while taking in everything before smiling and turning to Branch. "She's doing even better than when I was last here a couple hours ago, she's improving really well, we may even be able to remove her intubation tubing sooner than we thought at this rate and get her off the sedation". Branch looked up at the nurse "really? That's amazing thankyou". The nurse soon left after being called somewhere else "did you hear that Pops? Your doing well, I'm so proud of you" he stood up and kissed her forehead. 

//////////

It had been two days and Poppy was still improving well and Branch hadn't left her side at all.  
Poppy had lots of visitors including her dad, the snack pack and other friends. Today smidge was keeping Branch company she was also slightly worried about him, he hadn't slept or eaten much and didn't look too good. "Hey Branch? When did you last sleep? You don't look so good" she said pointing to his tired bloodshot eyes. "Gee thanks Smidge and sleep is irrelevant at the moment I need to keep my full attention on Poppy incase anything happens. They're removing her tubing today so I need to be there for her when she makes up". He said looking towards Poppy before turning back to Smidge. "Right okay, anyways I better go I'll be back this evening or tomorrow morning, see ya later Branch" "Okay bye Smidge" he waved as she left and closed the door. 

Branch went back over to Poppy and sat down on the chair taking her hand again. He felt himself drifting off before hearing the door open and looking towards the door. It was the doctor that he got to know well the past few days and she was carrying a tray with her which had all kinds of scary looking tools and needles. "Hi Branch, I'm here to extubate Poppy since she's doing so well" she smiled and placed her tray on Poppy's bed before checking her monitor. "Yep all good, so I'm going to remove the tubing from her airway and check if she can breath on her own and if she can then we will wake her up" the doctor got to work she took a torch and looked down Poppy's airway before gingerly bringing the tubing up. Branch squeezed Poppy's hand, the procedure didn't look pleasant at all he grimaced at the sight and was glad Poppy was sedated because that would've been uncomfortable. The doctor removed the whole tube and checked Poppy was breathing on her own, she got her stethoscope and listened to Poppy's collapsed lung to make sure it hadn't got any worse. "Okay all done, she's breathing or her own and is doing well so I'll stop giving her the anaesthesia so she'll start showing signs of waking up in the next hour or so, when she wakes up please press the call button because I will need to check her over when she's conscious". Branch was so happy to hear that news "okay will do, thankyou". "No problem" she picked up her tray and walked out of the room. 

Branch was so happy to see Poppy without the tubing down her throat, he kissed her on the cheek and took her hand, ready for when she woke up. 

Branch sat there contently watching her for the next hour and fifteen minutes before he saw one of her fingers twitch and move. Branch sat up strait, took her hand and squeezed it to show her that he was there. He smiled when he felt her weakly squeeze back. After five more minutes her eyes fluttered open and she looked towards Branch. "Hey Pops, how do you feel?" He asked in a soothing and soft tone. He also pressed the call button doing what the doctor told him to do. Poppy's hand immediately shot down to where the stitched up wound was and whimpered. Branch grabbed her hand "no no no don't touch that pops, what's wrong are you in pain?" Poppy nodded "yeah" she whispered. "Don't worry the doctor will be here any minute, she'll give you some pain relief, okay?" He rubbed her hand with his thumb in a soothing way. "What's happened to me? Why am I here?" Branch squeezed her hand "the doctor will explain your injuries, I think you were attacked by a bird you had me sooooo worried". He kissed the back of her hand. The doctor then burst into the room rather quickly "Queen Poppy, how you feeling?" She asked as she walked to Poppy's bed side. Poppy just closed her eyes and shook her head, The doctor raised a brow "no? No what?" She looked towards Branch. "Oh er she told me she's in a lot of pain". The doctor started checking Poppy over "okay no worries I'll just give you some pain relief through your IV, do you remember what happened Poppy?" Poppy slowly shook her head again while her eyes were still closed. "Okay don't worry Poppy. I'm just going to pull up your hospital gown and check your side is healing okay?" She put on some gloves and pulled up the gown and slowly peeled the dressing over the site back. Branch caught a sight of it and frowned it definitely did look really sore. She gently checked the stitches were healing well before getting some solution on a Cotten wool ball and dabbed it over it. Poppy winced and whimpered, Branch squeezed her hand "shhh shhh it's okay Pops, I know it hurts but she's just cleaning it so it can heal". "Yeah sorry Poppy, all done now" The doctor took off her gloves and administered some pain relief into Poppy's IV. "There we go Poppy you should feel a lot better within the next few minutes". Poppy opened her eyes and smiled at her "thankyou"

It took about 15 minutes before Poppy's pain relief kicked in and she was now having full conversations with Branch. "Poppy? Why did you go into the woods? I've always told you to never go in there alone" poppy frowned and looked at him "I'm so sorry, I just wanted some sugar berries for a cake I was making for the party coming up and - and I knew the best kind were in the forest, I didn't want to ask you to come with me because I knew you were busy building stuff so I didn't want to burden you so I just went alone" tears started to form in her eyes "I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry, it's all my fault I'm sorry I worried you just look at you, you look awful like you haven't slept in days" she looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Branch took her chin and guided her face back up to his "Pops looks at me.... you will never Burden me, I would rather you being safe over anything, I love you so much. Please just never do that again, we almost lost you and I don't know what I would do with myself if that ever happened". Poppy slowly scooted over in her bed, wincing in the process and patted the space next to her, inviting Branch. "No I can't Pops I don't want to hurt you, I want you to be comfortable". Poppy pouted "please Branchieeee, I want cuddles I haven't had any in day's, cuddling you always makes me feel better". Branch let out an exhale and stood up "fineeee, to be fair I could do with some cuddling too, I haven't slept in days". He got up onto the bed and sat next to her, he brought her in for a cuddle but accidentally grazed her stitched up site, she hissed in pain he retracted his arms "oh god sorry, sorry Pops" Poppy put her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder "no don't worry it's okay" she snuggled into his warmth and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you Branch, I love you so much, thankyou for being there for me the last few days". Branch smiled and put his arms around her "I'll always be there for you, I love you too". Poppy lifted her head and leaned towards Branch he also leaned in and they shared a slow kiss. They kissed for a minute before settling back into their cuddle.  
They both fell asleep within minutes, they were both so exhausted after the last couple days. But they were there for each other, and that's all they needed ❤️


	3. A Bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - this oneshot contains talk about depression, anxiety and slight mentions of self harm, if your not a fan of that please don't read.
> 
> Two words - Vulnerable Branch 🥺

Poppy's eyes fluttered open, she yawned and released a big morning stretch. Something was different, the bed was warm, usually when Poppy woke up Branch was cooking breakfast because he gets up as the sun rises early in the morning. The only reason he'd still be in bed was because he was sick. 

She blinked a few times to focus her vision, and turned around in the bed. On the other side was her boyfriend his bare back facing her, his messy dark bed hair peeping out through the many blankets. 

She shuffled closer to get a look of his face. She sat up and carefully looked over to get a glimpse of him - but he was awake, his eyes were slightly red, eye bags underneath them and he was staring off into space. 

"Hey, morning" she placed a kiss on his bare shoulder "having a lay in?" Branch just sighed and shrugged his shoulders in reply 

Oh great he's being blunt

"Not sleep well?" She knew he had insomnia sometimes so maybe this was why he was still in bed. 

He shrugged again 

"What's wrong? 

No reply 

Poppy exhaled and pulled his shoulder causing his body to move and now his back was against the mattress while he looked up at the ceiling of his bunker with no emotion what so ever. 

She crawled so she was over the top of him, straddling him and grabbed his face gently, so he had to look at her "baby what's wrong?" 

Usually when Poppy would be on top of him like this it would make him crazy and he'd be all over her, so she knew something was wrong. 

Branch just scrunched his eyes closed and pointed to his head. This meant two things for Poppy - he either had a headache or he was referring to his mental health, and by the way he was acting Poppy already knew what he meant. 

Poppy had a concerned look on her face "you been taking your medication?" She said while stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. He shook his head. 

"Branchie Why not?" 

Branch shook his head and finally spoke in that hot morning voice that Poppy loved "because I thought I didn't need it, your my happiness not some stupid medication that I have to rely on". 

Poppy felt her heart melt at the words 'your my happiness' she thought for a second then took her schedule from her hair and read it (yes she usually accidentally feel asleep with it in her hair) if she was going to help Branch she was going to need a day to themselves "I'll be right back, I just need to make a call" she got off of Branch and ran out the room. 

Branch looked sceptical but then just huddled back into the pile of blankets. 

A couple minutes later Poppy came back into Branch's bedroom, she saw he was back to being nestled underneath a pile of fluffy blankets. 

She got underneath the blankets with him and spooned him from behind, squeezing him tightly "soooo, i now have an empty schedule today so that means I can snuggle with you allllllll day" she kissed him at the back of his neck. 

"Last time I checked your schedule it was pretty full for today, what happened?" He said quietly 

Poppy inhaled Branch's scent and left another kiss on his neck "Smidge is doing my jobs for today, after all she is my Royal Equerry" 

Branch sighed and turned around facing Poppy "you didn't just drop all your jobs to look after me did you? I don't need looking after" 

Poppy smiled at him "look, being Queen means looking after my village and my people and that's very important to me. But you want to know what else is important to me?" She paused for a moment looking into his tired eyes "my boyfriends well-being, and I'm gonna try do everything I can to make you feel better, and in this case If that means taking a day off to snuggle with my boyfriend then that's what I'm going to do". 

Branch closed his eyes and exhaled, then opened them again "gosh I really don't deserve you Pops" he leant forward and gently kissed her, Poppy kissed him back and whispered against his lips "yes you do" she gave him one more peck on the lips then grabbed his hand. 

"Now come on, breakfast timeeee" she sung as she pulled him out of bed with all her strength she could possible muster. 

She pulled him out the bedroom and towards the kitchen energetically while Branch was walking sluggishly bare chested in his black underwear. 

"Okay you sit down at the table while I make us something" she said as she looked through the cupboards then the fridge to find something. Branch slumped into a chair at the table. "Please don't burn my Bunker down" 

Poppy stopped and turned around to him "excuse meee, I'm making a fruit salad, there's nothing to cook" 

Poppy got to work on preparing and cutting up different fruits while singing and dancing to herself.   
"Your favourite fruit is blueberries right?" She asked branch while cutting up a strawberry.   
She raised a brow when she didn't get a reply.

She turned around to the table and Branch wasn't there, that couldn't be good he had done this before. Disappearing to be alone and harm himself"

Poppy dropped the knife onto the counter "no no no no" she muttered to herself as she rushed to look for him. 

When he was in this mindset she always kept an eye on him, making sure he wasn't doing anything irreversible. 

"Branch?!" She immediately ran to the weapons room in his bunker, that's where he went before and he still had the scar to show. 

She sighed in relief when he wasn't in there. Where was he? 

After half an hour of checking all the rooms in the bunker she went to the bedroom, she was about to open the door but heard sniffling. 

She immediately but softly opened the bedroom door, she looked towards the bed. There was a heap of blankets that Branch had clearly buried himself into. 

She walked to the bed and crawled onto it making her presence known to him "Branchie talk to me please, it hurts me seeing you like this" 

Suddenly Branch lunged forward, blankets and all. He clung onto her hugging her tightly like she was his lifeline, his only comfort. 

Poppy gladly welcomed him, wrapping her arms around him and the blankets, stroking his back "shhhh I'm here, I'm here" she peeled the blankets from his head so she could brush his hair with her hands. 

It broke her heart when she saw his face, his tear stained face, red eyes. He sniffled a few times to regain his composure before speaking shakily. 

"I'm tired Poppy, tired of feeling like this, tired of pretending I'm okay, smiling when we're around our friends when in reality I'm exhausted of pretending I'm okay, I'm tired of the thoughts that enter my head and tell me that it's better if I just don't live anymore, im tired of constantly fighting the urge to hurt myself, I'm tired of battling with my emotions, getting angry at the smallest things, being paranoid over things that probably won't happen, I'm tired of having to hide somewhere when I need to cry, I'm tired of blaming myself when I think about my past, I'm tired Poppy, and your the only thing keeping my alive right now, your my anchor, my lifeline. 

Branch's head fell to the crook of Poppy's neck as he held her even tighter crying into her shoulder, setting it with his tears. 

Poppy couldn't help but she's a few tears as she held her boyfriend who was practically crumbling "I'll be your lifeline, I'll be your anchor forever, you don't have to hide anything from me, I'll always be here for you, whether you want to talk or cry on my shoulder I'm here and always will be, and you know what? It's okay to give up, I want to help you pick these pieces up and put them back together even stronger than before I want to spend the rest of my life building you back up, being there by your side as you navigate your way through these obstacles because I love you so so much, and care deeply about you" she squeezed him tightly   
"Is there anything specific you want to do today?" 

Branch sniffed "gosh Pops you have no idea how much I love and appreciate you, and what we're doing right now is perfect" 

Poppy thought for a minute "why don't you get cosy, and I'll be back I've just got to do something quickly" she pushed Branch so he was back into his blanket cocoon, it seemed to be his coping mechanism. 

She made her way out of the bedroom and to the phone, Branch needed some help and she knew who to call. She dialled a few numbers and put the phone to her ear. After a couple rings someone picked up "Hi it's Poppy, I was just wondering if you could come by Branch's bunker as soon as possible he's struggling and I think he needs to speak to you" she listened to the reply "great thankyou, come strait in when you get here, see ya in a bit" 

And about five minutes later the troll cane down on the elevator "Wow Mandy that was quick" 

Mandy is Branch's therapist and he saw her every couple weeks for a session. 

"He's really struggling today, I've never seen him this bad although he did say he stopped taking his medication so that could be why" 

Many hugged Poppy "Thankyou for letting me know Queen Poppy, where is he?" 

Poppy shew her to the bedroom "oh he's not really wearing much but he's in one of his blanket cocoons so I don't think you'll really see him" 

Mandy chuckled "okay, thankyou" she knocked lightly on the door before entering with her clipboard and files. 

Poppy decided to give them some space, surprisingly Branch liked Mandy and was the only one besides Poppy that he talked to about his emotions. 

She went to the kitchen and buried herself with some baking and eating the forgotten fruit salad from breakfast. 

Over an hour later while she was icing some biscuits, Mandy excited the bedroom and walked towards her "wow he really had a lot to say, but he's a lot calmer now" she took out her clipboard and read through some notes "I've prescribed some new medications for him, some to help him sleep as well so hopefully they'll make him feel better in a few days that's if he takes them though, I'll get a bug to deliver them to you in a bit after I get them ready" 

Poppy hugged Mandy again "Thankyou so much Mandy, he may not say it to you directly but he really appreciates you" she bagged some biscuits "here take some freshly baked biscuits as a thankyou" 

Later that evening Poppy was in bed reading a scrapbook on 'the history of the woofer bug' while Branch took a bath. She had persuaded him to take one with some calming oils, however with the bathroom door open so she could keep an eye on him. 

She heard some splashing and raised her eyes from the scrapbook, she caught a glimpse of him getting out the tub and drying himself of with a green towel, he walked out with said green towel tied around his hips as he went to the mirror to brush his damp hair. 

Poppy smiled at the sight and went back to reading the scrapbook, occasionally glancing up at his bare back. Poppy couldn't help but say the words that she blurted out "you know your really hot? Right?" 

Branch almost dropped his brush at the sudden words coming from his girlfriends mouth, he turned around to her "you say that all the time" 

"Well it's true sooooo" Poppy shrugged. 

Branch had a slight smirk on his face, since his talk with Mandy he had been feeling a lot calmer. 

He walked to his side of the bed as Poppy watched him, he untied the towel from his hips and it dropped to his feet leaving him completely naked, he then moved the blankets and crawled underneath them and cuddled with Poppy. He didn't care that he was naked he was exhausted and couldn't be bothered to get changed. He nuzzled into Poppy's neck. 

She smirked at the sight before he nuzzled into her neck "definitely Hot" Poppy mumbled to herself, despite Branch hearing. 

"Oh hey did you see your new medication, in the bathroom?" 

Branch nodded on Poppy's shoulder "I took one of the sleeping pills" his words starting to slur "hence why I'm falling asleep on your - your - shou - shoulder" he managed to say before unconsciousness took him. 

Poppy smiled, she was glad he was finally getting some well needed sleep. She turned the bedside lamp off and got cosy with her sleeping boyfriend. 

He went through a lot in his day to day life, but She was always going to be there by his side. She took a look at his sleeping face and kissed his forehead - gosh she loved this troll so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 00:43 so I thought I should probably wrap this up hence the bad ending. 
> 
> I actually cried while writing Branch's 'tired' paragraph, anyways hope you all enjoyedddd 💕


End file.
